


After Hours

by fucker



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker
Summary: Sonny has no intention of letting Barba turn working late into a habit.





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nevadatrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevadatrash/gifts).

> Commission for [nevadatrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevadatrash) :3

Rafael answered his phone with a sigh. "What did I tell you the last time you called, Sonny?"

_ "That you'd be home in two hours." _

"And when was that?"

_ "...Forty minutes ago." _

Sonny at least had the decency to sound halfway sheepish, and Rafael shook his head. "I'll be home in a while, okay? Just let me get this file done."

* * *

Rafael's phone rang again, an unknown number this time. He knew it wasn't Liv, but he answered it anyway. _ Just in case_, he told himself. 

_ "I miss you." _

"Sonny, what did I j—" Rafael broke off. 

Sonny's voice had a tendency to go gravelly when he was turned on, and slightly breathy after that when he was near-fully aroused and less conscious of how he sounded. Rafael was intimately familiar with both, and found the fact that he could _ hear _ the progress of Sonny's arousal incredibly hot, but he'd never been hit with the full effect over the phone before. His stomach tightened against his will.

_ "C'mon, Raf, we both know how long it's been." _

"I need to finish this paperwork..."

_ "Just hang up if you're so busy." _

Rafael let his head fall into his palm, staring at the red button on his screen as if he could will a force stronger than himself to press it for him. After a long pause, he sighed in defeat, scrubbed a hand over his eyes, and brought the speaker back to his ear. "You're on my side of the bed, aren't you."

_ "'Course I am." _

Sonny sounded exceedingly pleased with himself, and Rafael realized that he wasn't going to live this lapse in better judgement down for a very long time. 

_ "Gonna come all over your pillow, too, if you don't come and stop me." _

"Disgusting." Rafael struggled to wipe the amused grin off his face. "You make my life so hard sometimes, you know that?"

_ "Not the only thing I make hard, is it, counselor?" _

Rafael glanced down at his lap, where this morning's choice of trunks over briefs was quickly becoming very apparent. "Do you really need me to answer that question?"

_ "No, but I wanna hear it." _

"Fine. My life is not the only thing that you make hard, Carisi."

_ "Let me see." _

"Absolutely not." Rafael shifted in his chair, adjusting the rapidly growing bulge in his pants. 

_ "You're no fun." _

He could hear Sonny pouting over the phone, and he smiled to himself.

_ "If you won't show me then I'm just gonna have to stay late with you one of these days and see for myself." _

"Yeah?" Rafael would be lying if he said he'd never thought about calling Sonny in to his office to stay late— he’d considered it just about every time the squad dropped by, in fact, and long before they'd even started dating.

_ "Mhmm. Suck you off under your desk until you blow your load all over my face." _

"Jesus," he groaned. He knew that Sonny liked servicing him, and he knew that he liked when it got messy, but the detective rarely actually_ expressed _the fact.

_ "Don't act like you've never thought about it." _

Rafael didn't even try to deny it. His cock was begging for attention, and he gave himself a squeeze through his trousers. "Christ, I'm too old to be doing this."

_ "You think you're not getting any work done now? Wait until I get my mouth on you, counselor." _

Sonny rarely brought out the honorifics, but that was twice already in less than five minutes. He knew exactly what he was doing to Rafael, and he was enjoying every second. Rafael mouthed a silent curse at the papers strewn across his desk. He tossed his pen aside, pinned his phone between his cheek and his shoulder, and unzipped his pants.

_ “I heard that.” _

“Oh, I’m sorry, was this going somewhere else?”

_ "No, it's just... I like being able to hear what you're doing." _

There it was. Sonny's voice had finally switched from rough to breathy. Rafael pulled his cock from his fly and wrapped a warm fist around himself, squeezing just below his crown. "I'm not the only one that's thought about having you in my office, am I?"

_ "I can't help it, Raf. You look so at home behind that big desk... so professional and in charge and... you know." _

"Do I know?"

_ "Hot. You look hot. You know how I feel about you in those suits." _

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Detective, but what I'm hearing is that if I called you up to my office, told you to bend over my lap and spread yourself... you wouldn't be able to say no?"

Sonny moaned into the phone and Rafael's cock throbbed in his palm. He was already leaking precome, and he smeared it over his head with a thumb, using the excess slickness to give himself a few slow jerks. He could hear the dull slap of skin against skin from Sonny's end, and he swallowed a small moan before it could escape.

_ "No, sir." _

"Interesting."

_ "You could have me any way you wanted, counselor. On my knees, on the couch, against the bookcase, over your desk—" _

"And if I let you choose?"

_ "I'd... god, I've fantasized about riding you right in that fucking chair for ages. You have no idea, Rafael." _

"What, you think I never noticed the way you eye me up when you think Liv isn't looking?" 

Sonny moaned again, and Rafael's resolve nearly broke on the spot. The detective's fast, ragged breathing down the phone had his heart racing, pounding in his ears and his throat and his belly and his cock all at once, and he realized that his own breathing was picking up to match. 

"Tell me."

_ "Slow. Really slow. I'd wanna feel all of it, Raf. Every last inch until I can't take any more and you have to start fucking me open." _

Rafael lifted his hips out of his chair, thrusting hard up into his fist. He tightened and lowered his grip, stimulating the thick base of his cock and periodically pausing to knead at his painfully tight balls. Sonny was beginning to sound strained, and Rafael knew that they were in the same boat; both men nearing the edge but still needing that one small push.

_ "I wouldn't want you to come inside, though." _

"No, you'd want to see it, wouldn't you, Detective?"

_ "I'd... well, I'd turn around and sit in your lap. Line us both up real nice in my hand so that I can feel you throbbing against me when you come." _

Rafael bit his lip. The picture of Sonny in his lap, hot and flushed and panting and desperately frotting against him, holding their slick cocks tight against each other was more than that tiny push he needed, but he held back. He groaned, his cock pounding in his grip, begging for release, but he forced the urge back down. He needed to save it for Sonny, to let the detective see the effect he'd had on him.

"Wednesday."

_ "What?"_

Rafael had made up his mind. He gave himself one last long, hard squeeze, wiped his drooling cock on the hem of his shirt, and stuffed himself back into his pants. "I'm going to need you to stay late this Wednesday." 

_ "Oh—"_

"Right now I want you on the couch, naked, and prepped for me. I'll be home in fifteen. And I take that back, I want you naked except for your handcuffs."

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to [message](https://fuckerao3.tumblr.com/ask) or [DM](https://www.tumblr.com/message/fuckerao3) me with questions, suggestions, or requests (no promises), or if you'd like to beta!


End file.
